Whisper
by CorruptTheData
Summary: Once upon a time" That's how the tale started. But as the story comes together, one thing is sure... That there is no ending... Just a new, more painful beginning. Breathe for them's prequel
1. The Beggining

He'll never leave me alone…

_He'll never leave me alone…_

_Never._

_I know it._

_He'll always be here, haunting me, killing me night after night, again and again._

_Will my whole life be like this? Will every single night a frozen hand squeeze my heart?_

_Will his eyes always follow me no matter where I go?_

_Will I try to escape from him a lifetime?_

_And never succeed…_

_Because he's not just anyone…_

_It's him… _

_My worst fear._

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Duck let out a long sigh as he entered the basement and looked around him.

"Why are we here again?" he asked Rev, obviously bored.

"Because-Duck-someone-has-to-clean-the-basement-once-in-a-while-and-this-is-our-turn-because-last-time-Ace-and-Tech-cleaned-it-and-the-time-before-last-time-was-Slam-and-Lexi's-turn-so-i-think-you-get-that-since-everyone-has-already-cleaned-it-already-it's-supposed-to-"

"YEAH yeah yeah, thank-you Rev" Duck said angrily.

"I don't get it! Why clean it! I mean it's the basement of a tower! It's _supposed _to be the dark, creepy, dirty kind of place!" he added throwing up his arms knocking some boxes of the nearby shelves making their contents spread all over the floor.

"And _why _did we have to clean it at MIDNIGHT!"

"Just-stop-complaining-and-start-cleaning-Duck!-Look-what you-did! –Now-we-have-to-take-care-of-this-too!-Great." Rev said, being annoyed of Duck's ranting.

"Oh no! _You_ can start cleaning! I'm gonna take a nap as you do so!" duck said, climbing on some boxes, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, ignoring the glare shot to him by Rev.

"Aw c'mon! You have super speed Rev! You'll be over before I even start snoring!"

Rev shot him another glare and then sighed in defeat as he looked around the messy basement in frustration.

"Duck-you're-so-going-to-regret-this-someday." He muttered angrily as he started cleaning.

_One hour later_

_Duck was about to reach the end of the hallway__…. There was black everywhere…. He felt the fear growing inside but he couldn't stop. He had to go on... He had to reach the end…_

_Was so close… Some more steps and he would be there… When suddenly a__ voice echoed in the hallway_. '_Duck… Duck… DUCK!'_

His eyes shot open and he found himself face to face with Rev.

"Wake-up-already! I'm-done-let's-go!" He said angrily. Duck rose from where he was lying and rubbed the back of his head.

For some reason, the fear that had took over him back at dream world, rose on his chest once again. "What a dream…" he said to himself before shaking his head to get rid of both thoughts and fear.

"Yeah… Let's go… I missed my bed…" he muttered climbing down the boxes and running towards the stairs which led to the exit of the basement.

"Yeah-you-missed-your-bed. You-did-absolutely-nothing-Duck! I-had-to-do-everything-and-as-though-this-wasn't-enough-you're-_complaining_-too." Rev exclaimed rushing towards the exit of the basement and closing the door behind him and Duck.

"At-least-it's-done-because-Zadavia-would-be-like-sooo-pissed-i-mean-she's-such-psycho-for-cleaning-the-basement-every-month-without telling-us-the-reason. She-just-wants-it-shining-and-the-boxes-locked. Especially-the-ones…" Rev froze.

"How come you stopped talking by yourself?" Duck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh-it's-nothing-Duck-just-Zadavia-told-us-to-lock-espacially-the-boxes-on-the-corner…. WHICH-I-DIDN'T-LOCK-BECAUSE-YOU-WERE-SLEEPING-ON-THEM!" Rev said now slightly upset. The thought of an angry and disappointed Zadavia wasn't pleasant.

"We-have-to-go-back" he added turning around, but his arm was caught by Duck.

"Just leave it Rev! It's already late, it has started raining and it will be even colder down there! It's not like someone's gonna die if we just leave it for tomorrow! C'mon let's just go!"

Rev stood still in doubt for some seconds.

Following Duck's advice wasn't exactly wise, but he had to admit his orange wearing team mate had a point. It would be awfully cold down there and the darkness combined with rain gave the place a really creepy atmosphere.

He sighed heavily and shook his head in agreement.

"Ok…We'll-just-come-back-tomorrow-morning-then…" he said, still slightly in doubt.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever… I don't care… Let's just go to sleep!" He said stretching and yawning as they made they're way through the dark hallway, to the elevator.

For some moments, the only thing heard was the rain, falling outside.

'**Chose destination'**

The computer of the elevator said as soon as they entered.

"Level 3" both Rev and Duck said in unison.

'**Destination chosen. Level 3****: team quarters'**

The cold, lifeless voice of the computer said again as the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

Soon enough they had arrived at their quarters and they parted not even saying goodnight to each other.

As Duck entered his quarters, he felt the feelings of insecurity and fear fade away.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and lied down on his bed, turning off all the lights except the red lava lamp on his cupboard.

He stared blankly at the ceiling seeing the red light on it and without knowing why, he moved his hands up, playing with their shadow on the ceiling. This movement of his, for some odd reason, made everything around him look darker. It created a sudden feeling of helplessness, fear and insecurity within him, making his heart beat slightly faster.

He removed his hands from the red light deciding it was finally time to sleep as he pulled the covers over his head, shutting his eyes tightly trying to whip out his thoughts.

And being in that position he didn't notice the red mist entering his room from his door's slot, forming a dark figure with black eyes which, smirking evilly hovered over him.

While, unnoticed from everyone, another pair of ice-blue eyes was watching the whole scene…

Widening at the sight of death himself…


	2. Whispers In The Dark

Don't turn away

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

Chapter 2: Whispers In The Dark

"_You're not good enough"_

"_Who would ever think you're a good leader?"_

"_You have failed them so many times…"_

"_You're a failure yourself…"_

Ace twisted and moaned in his sleep but with no use…

The voices continued being whispered in his ear.

Same things again and again.

That he was worthless…

All this made him _feel_ worthless…

"_The pain you feel will never be enough… You really think you can make it up for being so useless? Such a failure…"_

He couldn't bear it anymore.

His eyes shot open and the dream ended…

But the voices continued echoing in his ears…

Filling the air, sentences mixed up, driving him crazy…

He shook his head sure that everything was in his mind…

But he was wrong… The voices grew louder and louder as seconds passed…

And they wouldn't stop…

His breath started getting quicker and quicker, as chills of agony and fear made him shiver countless times.

When suddenly, it was all cut off, by a knock on the door.

The yellow-wearing leader's head, shot up, as he looked curiously at the door.

It was past midnight and everyone was sleeping… Why would anyone come and visit him so late?

He got off his bed, and made his way to the door, his heartbeat slightly raising.

But before he could even catch the handle, the door swung open, making him jump back, and slightly gasp.

He took a look outside…

No one…

He slightly raised an eyebrow, and stepped out of his room, into the dark hallway.

_Ace………_

His eyes went wide, hearing the voice, as his heart skipped a beat.

_Ace………_

Fear rose in his chest, as he felt strangely numb and helpless… He had a sudden want to run, but he couldn't move…

_Ace…_

_Ace…_

_Ace…_

"ACE!"

The yellow rabbit jumped, hearing the call, and let out a huge gasp, as he fell down.

Then, looking up, he let out a sigh, relieved. "Oh, it's you Lexi…" he said, getting up, still slightly shaking.

"Who did you think it was? Materialized death, in the shape of a ghost?" The pink bunny chuckled "What are you doing up so late?"

"I… I don't really know…" he rubbed the back of his head "What about you?"

Lexi shrugged "Going to get myself some water…"

"The kitchen is the other way"

"Well, a hypnotized-looking leader caught my attention…" she chuckled lightly.

Ace smiled.

"I should get back to sleep" he yawned

"Yeah you probably should…"

There was a long pause, before Lexi turned away, and Ace finally decided to go back into his room.

He shut the door and locked it as he walked towards his bed and sat on it.

His mind was blur… Somehow, he was still feeling like he was being watched.

He buried his face in his palms, trying to get back to himself, but a noise made him snap out of his thoughts.

He got off his bed and just stayed there, staring at the window…

…Where the figure of a girl with long brown hair, big, ice blue eyes and wolf features had appeared…

He opened his mouth…

But before he could say anything, he was fallen on the ground…

Unconscious…

**A/N** **And dat's second chapter folks!**

**I hope you liked it… Kinda short, but well… At least I tried…**

**Anyway please R&R**

**(Lyrics in the beginning Whisper, Evenescence)**


	3. Warrior Of Light, Servant Of Darkness

Your vision seems to be limited

_Your vision seems to be limited._

_The only things you can see is what people allow you to see…_

_You know you're not the master of yourself then…_

_But why do you choose to fool yourself?_

_Why are you lying endlessly, knowing that everything's fake?_

_Why can't you just turn your back, facing the truth that's behind you?_

_Maybe that's because…_

_Along with the truth…_

_Death awaits right behind you…_

_Watching the perfect time to attack, coming closer and closer…_

Chapter 3: Warrior Of Light, Servant Of Darkness

The leader was lying on the floor…

Motionless…

Cold…

Could he be lifeless?

The girl didn't care. She didn't have a reason to care…

She got off the window and stepped in the room quietly, trying to be unnoticed.

Her ice-blue eyes glowed in the dark, making it able for her to see.

She wasn't sure what she was looking for.

But it was powerful and dangerous…

A creature of the night…

Something which needed one thing to survive:

Blood

The blood of people whose souls had been watered with agony, despair and fear…

And there was only one in here…

For now…

Because she felt it… These feelings were becoming easier and easier to sense in this tower… And she would soon have to come to the people's aid…

She glanced at the fallen Bunny, looking for signs of what she was searching for. She then shook her head. It wasn't him…

She walked towards the door, and opened it, as she got out silently and looked around…

No one…

She slipped out of the room quietly, and walked along the dark hallway, following only her instinct, not really knowing where she was going…

She walked out of many doors, feeling the scent of danger becoming stronger and stronger.

A smirk was decorating her pale face and a lustful flame was burning in her eyes.

Lust to kill once again…

Lust to feel like she was her again…

One of her hands went to her neck, to touch her silver triangle and make sure it was there, as she momentarily stopped to look around her.

And that was when she realized she didn't know which way to go.

She was searching for the one she was to protect.

But who was he? The only clue she had was a triangle… A silver triangle…

She knew it couldn't help her much…

She turned around to search the other side of the hallway, keeping her guard up…

Because she knew…

… death was lurking somewhere near…

_**Lexi**_

Lexi finally entered the kitchen and let out a long a sigh as she did so. Why was she there again?

She raised an eyebrow looking around her.

"Oh! Right… water…" she shook her head snapping out of her thoughts as she made her way to take a glass.

She grabbed one from the drawer and poured some water in it…

… only to step back, horrified, dropping the glass.

Her eyes grew wide as her hands cover her mouth to hold back her scream.

Her chest rose up and down in horror and her gaze fell on the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

But as soon as she did so, she saw that the figure's reflection had gone away.

Fear flooded her eyes as she shook her head again and again.

Suddenly the room felt awfully quiet.

"What was that?" she fearfully whispered, only to realize, that her own whispers scared her. Her mind told her to run. Away from there and as fast she could.

But her feet felt glued on the ground.

The room seemed to revolve around her making her dizzy and her breath quickened as she desperately looked around her, to find something to grab on…

…but with no use.

She fell on the floor, feeling as if she was chocking. Her chest felt pierced, she felt something on it, getting deeper and deeper, reaching her heart.

She gasped as her hands went down on her chest only to feel…

Blood?

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling life slowly being drawn away from her…

Until the feeling was suddenly cut off and she collapsed on the floor, into the puddle of her own blood.

And there, hidden in the shadows was the girl…

And she stepped in the room getting closer and closer to the fallen anthro, as lust for the red liquid took over her.

She hesitated a little, before dipping a finger in the crimson water and looking at it with narrowed eyes, before putting two fingers on Lexi's neck to check her pulse.

She was still alive… thankfully…

Nobody had to die… not yet…

She glanced one more time at the bleeding bunny, her eyes filling with anger and disgust.

"If only I could choose… You would die first…"

She shook her head. It was no time for emotions.

She was about to turn her back and leave, when a cold breeze entered the room, almost paralyzing her, making the sweat on her face almost crystallize.

Words travelled along with it, making her heart skip a beat, as the familiar voice reached her ears:

"_You__ don't have to pretend, Dana… Nobody's watching you… All you have to do is kill her…"_

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked around her, searching for the voice's owner…

"_After all… We both know it… For a Light Warrior you are too much a servant of Darkness…"_

And the whisper made the tower even colder…

**A/n**** Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, and generally for helping me to keep going. I'm sorry I just didn't have time to write more… I promise that more bloody scenes are to come…**

**Did I mention that this is "Breathe For Them" 's prequel?**

**Well, I'm saying it now…**

**Until the next chapie… **

**Yours truly with hugs and many, many kisses,**

**Wolfgirl**


	4. When Screams Turn To Whispers

_I tried to kill the pain… _

_But only brought more… _

_So much more…_

_I am dying, _

_And I'm pouring,_

_Crimson regret… and betrayal…_

_I'm dying, _

_Praying, _

_Bleeding, _

_**I'm Screaming…**_

(_italic _is whispers)

Chapter 4: When Screams Turn To Whispers

"_With awakening the tears will begin… And with blood painted floors __it will end… Things will happen the way they are meant to happen… The way they were written on the skies, since the birth of this earth… It cannot be changed… And you just have to live your remaining days knowing that all this will come to an end… Sooner than you could ever imagine…"_

"No…"

"_Denying won't help you… It never did… What is forsaken will now rise in your mind once again… Madness,__ horror, sorrow… These are just words Danger… you have never experienced the true meaning of them, have you? The real torture…"_

"No…"

"_You're hearing me __Danger… You may not want to, but your hearing me… And I'm not going to go away… No… I'm going to stay here until you understand what the true meaning of 'haunted' is… I'm going to stay here Danger Duck… You can run away from me, but you can never escape… Take a deep breath. Smell the air. That's death… For the first time in your life open your eyes, to see… See both past and future dashing down…"_

"You can't know… you can't be… You can't…"

"_Oh, but I can…__ I know all you did, and all you will do… I know your fears… I know your desires… I know you better than you know yourself…"_

Danger's face twisted with fear in his sleep. This was too real to be a dream… Too real…

"_So to begin with our first lesson… Let me show you what madness is…"_

Danger's eyes shot open, as he felt two invisible hands squeezing his throat.

He threw himself forward and his hands made their way up to his neck, to stop what was happening.

He wanted to scream… But he had no air in his lungs. His eyes went wide and he felt blood running out of the corner of his mouth…

…when all of a sudden the feeling went away…

…like it never existed…

Duck stood up, putting a hand on his neck and coughed out blood a couple of times, before falling back breathing hard, trying to figure out what had just happened.

But horror was making his mind blur.

He felt his insides burning, as he gazed back to see the blood on the floor…

But it wasn't there…

"What the…" he quickly got off his bed and ran towards his door, grabbing the handle, trying to open it.

No matter how much he tried, though, it wouldn't open. He looked around him in agony, desperate, feeling as if he was in terrible danger…

"_And who says you are not in terrible danger, Danger?"_

"No… No you can't be… You're not real…"

A frozen hand grabbed his shoulder, and he lost balance, falling, his face facing the floor.

And, to his surprise, he saw that the blood had reappeared...

"_When no one else sees, I do. When everything is destroyed, I'll still exist. When your fear and horror grows, when you beg to die, when __all what's left of you is a thoughtless shadow, a ghost of what you were, I feed Danger… I am more real than you could ever imagine…" _the cold, harsh, lifeless whisper was heard once again…

"YOU'RE NOT REAL" he yelled covering his ears trying to keep the whispers out of his head, hoping that someone would hear his screams, someone would come… Anyone… Even if they thought he was mad… He couldn't stand being alone now…

Scrawny fingers wrapped around his wrist. He tried to look up, see what was out there… But he was held down strongly.

He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the end…

…but the presence was lost within seconds.

He quickly got up, breathing quickly, not sure of what to do.

His racing heart skipped beats, feeling as though it wanted to get out of his chest as tears of fear and desperation filled his eyes, but still weren't able to roll down…

His horror remained trapped there… And he sat in front of the door, hugging his knees as he begged for the night to pass…

…and hoping that the daylight which was about to come, would never end…

_**Ace**_

Ace awakened and stood up slowly, holding his aching head.

"What in the world happened here…" his faint whisper was enough to fill the air.

He stepped back. The room was dark, but he could hear something dripping on the floor from the walls.

He walked towards the walls and out a hand on it. The liquid on them was thick.

He brought his hand near his nose and stepped back horrified the next second.

"…blood…?" his eyes widened and he looked back at his hand in disbelief.

The crimson liquid dripped on the floor, slowly starting to flood the room.

Ace ran towards his door, trying to open it, when he remembered it was locked. His mind was stuck, he couldn't remember the password to open it…

He was trapped…

…in a place which would soon be filled with blood…

From top to bottom…

"_Like the smell Ace Bunny? Well you better get used to it… Take a deep breath… That's you future…"_

_**To be continued…**_

**a/n****: Yes, I bet we all know pretty much how this is going to end… But even I don't know how we're gonna get to this part… To be honest, the only thing sure about this… thing… is that it's written by me… xD**

**Lyrics in the beginning: Tourniquet ~ Evanescence**

**Thank you all really, really, REALLY much for reviewing**

**Hugs and Kisses 3 3 3**

**Wolfgirl **

**P.S: Anyone ****figured out why this is called 'Whisper'? ;-)**


	5. The Bond

_Blood drips,_

_Tears fall,_

_Fear grows…_

_You desperately try to find what's the purpose of all these…_

_But maybe…_

_Maybe you're trying too hard…_

Chapter 5: The Bond

_**Lexi**_

Green eyes opened and she gasped for air.

It felt like a veil had fallen on her memories…

The last ten minutes of her life were a total blur.

What she had seen, heard or felt.

But she knew how she was feeling now. Like something had tried to cut out her heart. She didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there…

All she knew, was that she felt weak… And that there was some kind of liquid beneath her.

Her paws tried to push the floor, but her bones felt like they would break witht the slightest pressure.

"What h-" she couldn't go on.

She winced in pain as she rolled to face the ceiling and her hands went straight on her chest, shaking a little.

And it was then when she finally understood what was going on…

She touched lightly her bleeding spot and gasped.

It felt so deep… And she had a feeling that it was even deeper than it felt.

It was a miracle she could still breathe…

But not for long.

She was losing blood quickly and her breathing was being cut off occasionally.

Her nails dug themselves deep in the carpet and her whole body started shaking as she gasped, feeling even more pain, even more blood.

Was this the end?

The hot liquid in her mouth and her faintly beating heart told her it was.

But she was determined not to believe it.

Something was wrong with this whole story. And they would have to figure it out sooner or later.

All six of them…

Together…

_**Duck**_

He whipped away tears and invisible blood.

Had he the courage to open the door?

Yes or no, he had to. His mouth was dry and his body tensed, while his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

He needed something to calm down…

He opened the door silently, trying not to rip off serenity's thin veil, now being spread all over the hallway.

Every little thing seemed of great importance at the moment.

Like the slightest sound could awaken the dead…

As he stepped out, he felt the chilly air penetrating his skin and piercing his heart…

Or maybe it was the chills sent down his spine that made him feel this way…

Sign of fear…

His steps echoed in the empty hallway. They were the only things heard.

This and his racing heartbeat.

He gave in to a slight whimper, bt decided to keep going…

_It's all in my mind… Everything is in my mind… Nothing is real…_

The tension felt as though it had a power on him, and he desperately wanted to run…

But no… he had to keep his cool…

_A few more steps only now… Just a few more steps…_

He finally reached the kitchen door, and opened it relieved, ready to feel the warmth of the room…

But instead he stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief, horrified.

There was water, mixed with blood, spread all over the floor.

And there fallen near broken glasses, was Lexi…

Both hair and fur dyed red.

He ran as fast as he could and kneeled next to her, not really knowing what to do, looking desperately around him to find something that could stop the bleeding.

"D-Danger?"

"Shhh don't talk… We gotta take you to Tech…"

"I-I…" she swallowed and a thin line of blood rolled down the corner of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly trying to find strength to go on. "I can't move…" she succeeded saying as her chest rose, making something like a sob exit her mouth.

Danger looked around him in alarm. "We'll find a way… I'll carry y-"

He was cut off by a hand catching his wrist and squeezing it tightly until his veins went white.

He spun around to face the wolfgirl standing behind him, still holding his wrist.

"Your simple healing methods won't help her." She said calmly "She has lost too much blood already…"

"And what are you expecting me to do? Stand here and watch her die?" Duck nearly yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

Time seemed to have stopped for him. The only thing that existed was present… And he didn't like this present at all.

So much in one night… He wouldn't bear losing another teammate… Not now…

"No, I wouldn't suggest that…" the girl's voice was cold and sharp.

"Pull her up into a standing position"

Duck looked at her suspiciously.

Could he trust her? He wasn't sure of anything anymore…

"Just do what I tell you to do!"

"Who are you?"

"We have. No. Time."

Duck paused a little to think. He had no choice but to trust her. So he struggled to pull Lexi up, and hold her there.

The bunny winced in pain, having her position changed and shut her eyes tightly as if she wanted to lock the pain out.

The wolfgirl touched lightly Lexi's wound and a golden light went out of the emerald ring on her hand, making the blood return to the wound, as her flesh started to stick back together.

Duck felt Lexi's nails dig deep into his palms.

Whatever was happening was hurting her.

A lot.

_But it's for her own good… _He mused as the golden light went out and Lexi collapsed in his arms unconscious.

He placed her on a chair and took a glance at the girl standing calmly in front of him.

"How did you do that?" he asked both confused and relieved, but still a little scared.

"Supernatural requires supernatural" she answered simply.

"It was no ordinary wound she had." She added. Her face stiffened and became more serious.

"You have no idea what has been released in this tower. You have no idea what this thing can do, it won't calm down until you're dead, until you're all dead just because you happen to be in its way. A creature like this should have never been set free. You can't possibly know what have you done…"

As these words exited her mouth, her face remained stiff and emotionless, but there was a sparkle of agony and fear burning in her eyes…

Newfound warmth…

Did she care? She suddenly found out that she did.

But she shouldn't… She shouldn't feel anything… She wasn't _made _to feel.

"What do you mean? What _is _this thing? Wait… How do you know all this stuff? Who are you? How did you get here?"

Dana glanced around her.

It was around 6:00 in the morning.

She didn't have much time until the sun would be up once again. She couldn't risk staying there.

"I don't have time…" the words came out as a whisper… Would she ever have time? She never did… Time was slipping right through her hands, uncatchable like air… She had seen people pass during its touch… And could do nothing to stop it… But she had to do it now…

She put a hand on Duck's shoulder and gripped tightly on his shirt.

"You six have always had a bond as a team, and this must not change. If you want to get through this, all of you, this bond must not break at all costs.

What you saw was real. Some of your teammates saw it too. Those will believe.

The ones who haven't experienced its cold presence yet, will soon. But even then, they may not believe…" she paused a little. "You must NOT let this happen" she finished silently and stepped back. "I'll return… but as long as I'm not here…" she disappeared, taken away by ebony ribbons, leaving only her last words, which travelled in the air, melting as they reached Danger's ears…

"…_remember…__ It's not the whispers which freeze your blood… It's the darkness within them… Making sure that the even the last beam of light in this world will die…"_

**00000000000000000000**

**Well, I got my internet back alright… ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed it… R&R!**


	6. Satan's Touch

_Too long have I tried to escape the darkness._

_Too long have I denied myself._

_Too long have I delayed the beast's awakening._

_But not anymore._

_For It gets more and more powerful as my rage grows._

_Fire waterfalls shall make sure that body's broken and soul lost._

_And It'll watch proudly__ as all hope ends in this world…_

…_then It will sleep again…_

…_only to awaken soon enough…_

_And thus,__ the tale never ends…_

Chapter 6: Satan's touch

_**Dana**_

Another punch landed on her cheek, but she didn't even wince. The rules of her clan were strict, but still she had to obey.

"I'm gonna ask again, one more time" a satanic smirk appeared on her father's lips only to vanish immediately. "Where were you?"

"I had business" another punch hit her, this time on her stomach. "You have business only when I tell you to. Now, where were you" brown met blue as he pinned his eyes on hers, and his voice continued being calm and direct.

"I wouldn't tell you, even if you continued all day." She forced a smirk.

This time he kicked her, making her fall on her knees, and stepped on her back. "Are you completely sure about that?" his paranoid whisper filled her ears and he stepped away chuckling manically.

Dana slightly rose, only to fall on the ground again, leaving blots of blood on the floor. She wasn't scared. She wasn't in fact feeling anything. . This had happened again.

It was the law: disobedience had to be punished. One way or another.

Born with only purpose to die, she had always known her fate. Compassion was a word of none existence in her family. Her father, high-ranked in the clan was strict about rules. Strict in a really sick way, which used to scare her.

But not anymore. Through years she had learnt not to show emotion no matter what. She knew it gave him satisfaction to see on her face the pain he caused her to feel. And she had also learnt not to fear him. There was nothing that he could do to permanently harm her, without dirtying his own image. And there was nothing her father cared about more than his image.

Dana chuckled in an ironic way, keeping her voice from shaking as she talked "I was never more sure about anything" her words angered him, and he reached out to grab her neck, pulling her up "Don't play smart on me, pathetic creature. You were supposed to be here yesterday night. The leader was here. You humiliated me" he threw her on the wall, making her cough out even more blood, but still, she didn't utter a single word and held back the tears of pain, fighting to roll down.

"T-that's all you ever cared about. Yourself." Her voice was shaking slightly but she managed to keep it firm.

"And look where that brought me" he smirked before walking up at her and extending his hand to her.

She just spat at it, with slight look of disgust. "Stay away from me" she growled with the little strength she had left.

His eyes filled with frustration as his extended hand slapped her instead.

"Ungrateful and worthless. That's what you are."

"I- I have a duty towards myself too" her father stared blankly at her. "You think that you're good. But you're nothing more than a selfish idiot"

"It's not only me… we all-"

"I KNOW the rules Dana. And I also know that he'll call you when it's time"

"He doesn't know anything!" Dana sounded slightly more desperate than she would like to, but she didn't care. It was her future which was being played in a sick 'Heads or Tales' way.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because it's coming from you" he laughed as it was obvious. "It's not the time." He simply said before turning his back at her

"You can't KNOW if it's the time!"

He spun around, eyes burning with anger. "You of all people shouldn't question what I do and don't know… You know what happens when you do that."

Dana couldn't help but smirk. This wouldn't work for a second time.

She chuckled a little "No, I wouldn't really say I know…" She was slapped across the face once more, but she only laughed as the feeling of pain exploded on her once more.

"Stop it!" he gritted his teeth.

"Or what?" he glanced over at her and looked right into her eyes, feeling as though he could really kill her at that moment. Sensing his moment of weakness Dana gathered all the strength she had left, and kicked his legs, making him fall,, before she jumped out of the window, running away from home for the second time in her life…

_**Acmetropolis: Loonatics HQ.**_

Duck awakened and stretched lazily, as memories of the night before flooded his mind. Somehow though, the daylight made him feel safer…

He crossed his legs on his bed and just stood still to think.

_The girl…_

_Who was she really? __It surely seemed like she wanted to help…_

The previous night was stressful for him and he wasn't sure if Lexi remembered anything. He had carried her to her room but she didn't look like she would wake up anytime soon.

He decided not to think about it and stood up, thinking that breakfast was waiting for him in the kitchen.

He walked up to his door and opened it, when…

"GAH!" Danger exclaimed, slightly jumping backwards and eventually falling on the floor

"Yeah-hello-to-you-too-Duck"

"What are you doing just behind my door? Spying on me?" He slightly rose from the ground, wandering why this had scared him so much.

_Maybe it's the remembrance from yesterday. Or was it just a dream? Argh… Great… Now I don't know what's real and what's not…_

_But it couldn't have been a dream… I remember every single feeling… every single chill… Yes it was too real to be a dream but what if-_

"DUCK!"

"Huh?"

He finally realized that he had been lying down for more than 5 minutes staring into space.

"What's-wrong-Duck?" Rev asked more ironically than concerned.

"Just… thinking about stuff…"

"You-can-think?" Rev smirked.

'Ha. Ha." Danger pulled himself up and laughed sarcastically at Rev. "Very. Funny"

"C'mon-Duck-let's-go-have-breakfast"

Danger pondered a little, looking at Rev. He seemed to have forgotten everything about the leaving-unlocked-boxes-which-needed-locking incident. Should he just bring it up? Or tell him now what had happened? He would with no doubt say he was crazy and he wouldn't be unreasonable thinking about it.

He was probably alone in the whole explaining thing. Lexi almost died the night before. It was unlikely that she remembered anything, and even if she did, she wouldn't want to talk about it.

Did anyone else know anything?

"Ehm… Ok… Let's go"

Duck and Rev walked together down the hallway not really talking, except from the random small talk of 'did you sleep well' or 'still raining… shame isn't it?'

It was mostly Duck's fault and he knew it. He was cutting off every attempt Rev made to start a conversation.

He just wanted to think of how he would face his five teammates, probably being unaware of what was happening in this tower.

Hearing the sound of the door shrieking open made Danger snap out of his thoughts and he snapped into the room, looking around for Lexi.

She was there, talking to Ace, occasionally sipping her coffee…

She didn't look like she was troubled on concerned. In contrast, she looked cheerful and happy. Should he just spoil all these?

The girl said he had to. But did she even exist? Should he risk being humiliated in front of the whole team?

_Well; better safe than sorry, I guess._

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Ehm… guys?"

The Loonatics turned to him, slightly confused. They weren't really used to Duck just making announcements first thing in the morning.

Their orange-wearing teammate usually kicked the door opened and dug into breakfast without saying a single word.

"Yes… Duck?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"What's-wrong-you've-been-acting-weird-today!"

Duck looked at his teammates confused. This felt so wrong… Ok for Ace… But Rev? He was mad at him in the night… He couldn't believe the roadrunner had simply let go of all the anger…

Something was definitely wrong… Was he the only one who could actually remembered.

"I have to say something…" all five faces remained blank "…it's about last night…" he saw Lexi slightly tense. Good. Maybe she remembered something.

"What about it?" Tech raised an eyebrow.

Danger turned to Lexi "Did you… notice anything… weird?" he asked her hoping for a positive answer. He needed something to back him up.

Lexi hesitated a little, but nodded negatively. Duck bit his lip. This was going to be hard…

"Well you see… Something-" he couldn't go on… And he saw that the other five had frozen too…

That breeze… That ice-cold breeze…

"Don't worry Danger…" a voice came from behind them and they all turned, to see a brown-haired girl.

A smirk appeared on the crimson lips "I think I can explain better…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hope you understand it was hard for me to write. I have inspiration but for other things. I want to yell and cry and kill the ones who killed the boy. But I wrote and I have no idea why.**

**So I hope you liked it.**

**It hasn't got 100% of me in it, but I'm empty. I feel the pain almost as if I knew him. **

**A moment of silence for a hero please. Thank you.**


	7. Warrior

_Blood rolls down instead of tears…_

_The soul gets lost in the abyss…_

_And the mind has stopped…_

_Not able to breathe, I just live to serve…_

_Serve the one who brought me to a fate worse than death…_

_Worse than hell…_

_For my life has ended before it started… _

_And its second passing is soon to come_

_Unless I fail again…_

_Because if I do…_

_There will be no dream to eliminate the nightmare…_

Chapter 7: Warrior

"Who are you?" the five Loonatics said, all at the same time staring at the figure standing just a few inches away from them. Only Danger remained quiet and just nodded at the wolfgirl, who slightly smiled, seeing his reaction.

"A friend…" her eyes landed at Lexi "…to most of you…"

Question remained, burning on the superheroes' eyes and she just sighed seeing that.

"We have a lot to talk about…" she simply said, walking towards the other members and standing next to Danger, giving him an encouraging look.

He sighed and looked at his teammates one more time "Are you _sure _that none of you saw anything weird last night?" he asked for the second time, studying the five confused faces.

He saw Lexi shivering a little and then shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"I… I didn't _see_ anything…" her voice was barely audible and shaking but she swallowed and continued. "But… there was someone… or something here last night…" she nodded and turned her head to pin her eyes on Dana "Do you know what it was?" she whispered, almost pleading her to have a positive answer.

Dana's pale face stiffened but she nodded "As I said… It's a long story… And we have a lot to talk about." She bit her lip. She was old enough now to know that once she had explained, there would be no turning back.

For a moment she felt herself weaken and she slightly shivered unsure of whether she was or wasn't ready to finally do what she was about to do. However, being a warrior, she knew there was no time for hesitating. She needed to be straight. So she sighed and took a seat around the kitchen table, signaling the others to do the same.

Lexi, Danger and Slam silently obeyed; The first too out of fear, agony and confusion, the third just because his instinct told him that he should.

Yes, the Tasmanian Devil knew he wasn't as smart or as understanding as the others, but he also knew that there wasn't a chance that his instinct would ever be wrong about anything. Following it had saved him numberless times and he knew that something strange was going on now. He could see it in the girl's emotionless eyes. Eyes apathetic that yet hid so much behind them.

Slam could feel that something was off. The atmosphere was dark in the tower; the kind of darkness that could blur your mind and make you sink into oblivion, the kind of darkness that made you think that nothing was wrong…

…just when every breath you take is one step closer to your doom.

The other three however, stood still, right where they were all staring blankly in front of them. Silence fell and remained there for a few minutes, before finally being broken by the leader's words.

"Ok… This is happening just too quickly…" the bunny shook his head, staring at the 'intruder'. "We don't even know who you are, you somehow are able to enter our tower and now what? You tell us that we have a lot to talk about? And we're supposed to just sit here and listen to you when we have no clue what's going on?"

"If you want to get out of this alive, then yes!"

"Out of what?! How do we even know there's something and you're not just making all of this up?" that time, the one speaking was Tech.

The wolfgirl sighed and shook her head, gritting her teeth. This was obviously going to be harder than expected.

No, the warrior didn't expect her job to be a piece of cake; quite the opposite actually. But the green coyote's reaction meant much more than what the others saw.

There was no chance that the inventor would believe any of what she had to tell them, she now had fully understood it. Tech believed in science. Nothing more, nothing less. He believed the facts, he believed only what he could see, hear, taste, smell or feel.

And she knew well that you can only _feel _a ghost. But if she waited for something like this to happen, it would mean that it would be too late for anyone to fix anything.

And that definitely wasn't her goal.

"Just… listen to me… please…" her voice was faint and barely audible. A plea for them to hear and understand. A hope that there was still a chance.

"Guys-i-don't-think-that-we-have-something-to-lose-if-we-just-sit-a-moment-to-listen-to-her!"

Dana sighed out of relief and gazed thankfully at the roadrunner, who was now too sitting around the table, staring at the other two.

Ace and Tech looked at each other and shrugged, before finally taking a seat and fixing their eyes upon the -now relieved- hybrid who took a deep breath, before finally parting her lips to speak.

"First of all, no matter how absurd the things you hear may sound, you have to promise me that you won't interrupt" she started and looked at the Loonatics who nodded positively. She held back a smile of satisfaction and pulled the hair covering her eye behind her ear, before leaning back on her chair, and finally starting to talk.

"As you might already know, a little more than a millennium ago, Acmetropolis was just a little city of little importance. It was almost unknown to the outside world. Almost invisible to the residents of the countries nearby. With population less than 500 people, who were now starting to leave as well, unable to survive because of the lack of employment, Acmetropolis could be referred to as a 'Ghost town'. As years passed, more and more people started to abandon their homes here, to seek their lives in the outside world" she paused to look at the six anthros, and smiled seeing satisfied that they were paying attention.

"What I'm pretty sure you don't know, is how exactly things were back then. Being completely cut off the outside world, Acmetropolis had grown to have its own monarchy and its own laws. The people were conservative; racists; the community was separated between Humans and Anthros. A union of the two species was considered heresy. That until there were enough Hybrids to create their own clan. The rulers, even though at first hesitant about this clan, they decided to accept them and not hunt them down as they probably should have. But they needed something in return. Protection" she stopped to breathe and smirked

"Warriors they named them. A clan that was made only to serve them. A clan that was born with only purpose to die for them. Each warrior had a duty ever since they were born. To protect, or kill.

You see, Acmetropolis was cut off for a single reason: because the rulers wanted it to be that way. Because they knew that if the city was influenced by outsiders, they would probably lose the power they had upon the citizens. So I guess you understand how they felt when people started leaving…"

"Angry?" Danger asked, looking up, right into Dana's shining ice-blue orbs.

The wolfgirl nodded "Oh, yes. They were angry" a sparkle of excitement was now making her eyes slightly softer

"And one single command was given to their protectors. Kill whoever tries to leave"

Six pairs of eyes widened with horror, and then turned questioningly at the brunette

"And did they obey?" Lexi asked in a whisper

Dana nodded "They had no choice. They were bonded with them in a way minds like yours wouldn't understand. Disobeying meant their extinction. They knew it was wrong but they did it. And each one of them died inside when yet another body fell down, lifeless.

Until something changed. One of them decided that he didn't want to follow their orders anymore and he stood against them, taking small team of hybrids with him which slowly started to grow. They were helping people go beyond the borders. But the servants were much more than the 'rebels'.

Blood showers were what came next. Brother slaying brother and mother slaying daughter. It felt wrong. They all knew it _was_ wrong. But the servants were now too scared to swim against the tide now.

And then… suddenly it all stopped"

"Stopped?" this time it was Ace's questioning whisper that was heard.

"Stopped. Just like that. The rebels hid and things calmed down. The citizens were now too scared to attempt to cross the borders and the rulers could finally sit back and enjoy their power.

Or so they thought. Because even though they were hiding, the rebels were already trying to find a way to free themselves from their 'masters'. And the found it.

In a silent night, one of them, a girl, sneaked into their tower and with a little help from her two brothers knocked out the guards. She continued alone and one by one from the same diamond-bladed dagger, they fell to their doom. Their sunk in their own blood bodies were kicked down to the tower's basement and were the first ones to burn when they set the tower on fire.

The city was free and it soon flourished too. With all three species now joining forces, they were able to extend the forces and make Acmetropolis what it is now…"

"But I don't get it…" Tech started "What does this have to do with us, or you?"

Dana smirked "The girl thought she had killed them all. She was wrong. Two survived and they ran away; they were never found, but the warriors knew that their bloodline wouldn't die with time.

And that one descendant, someday, would return to the place where all the evil begun. Because you know…" she chuckled sadly "A soul can't be lost like that. Each ruler was tortured before killed. Tortured with rage and hatred. Such a tortured soul just waits… Waits until the perfect time to take revenge…

As I said before, a Warrior was born only to die protecting someone. Someone from the royal bloodline. And by killing all of them, the girl thought she would free her kin from that curse. But two survived."

She took a deep breath "And there is a living descendant of them, out there, right now."

"I still don't and understand… why are you telling us all these stuff?" Tech asked once again.

"The original tower of the royal family was situated in this very place…"

"…and?"

"…and their living descendant is in this very room… having awakened a curse that had been sleeping for a millennium now…"

----------

**A/N: I'm so sorry, sorry, SORRY for the luck of updates. I had the biggest writer's block in history. And then 'BOOM'! inspiration burst!**

**R&R and expect updates soon.**


	8. Reflection Of The Past

_I wanted to scream when I learnt my fate…_

_The path drawn for me by life_

_And I did ask 'why me'_

_But the answer I got was laughter._

_The pride in his eyes disgusted me…_

_I didn't need it_

_I didn't want it_

_And they…_

_They didn't care…_

Chapter 8: Reflection Of The Past

"I think I've heard enough" Tech stood up irritated, letting his chair fall with a loud 'boom' "Warriors? Curses? Can you hear what you're saying? Stuff like that doesn't exist! It just doesn't make sense!"

Dana sighed and twirled her hair around her fingers nervously. By the looks on the other five faces, she could tell that the others had the same opinion.

It wasn't something she didn't expect though; but she had to find a way to make _him _of all people believe.

"Prove to me that they don't" she said, faking a calm tone on her voice.

Tech let out a low growl and glared at the wolfgirl. He knew that, even though logic didn't allow him to believe it, the girl was right at some points. And Lexi and Duck seemed to be completely depended on her words. Addicted to the explanations about to exit her lips…

…like the knew something _more_.

Something that he was completely ignoring. And if the genius knew something, was that such an expression of fear couldn't pass unnoticed.

However, logic was screaming inside his head that it was all nonsense and that the said 'Warrior' was just insane.

But maybe he wanted to deny it just because he was…

…scared?

The green clad Loonatic sighed in both frustration and confusion; maybe he should listen…

"Prove to me that they do." He decided to answer twitching nervously and crossing his arms.

"_I _won't have to prove anything. You'll see it by yourself when it's your time. My job in this whole… situation is to make sure that you _won't _have to see it. And trust me you don't want to…"

"Why do you even care if we live or die? Who are you? _What _are you? Why are we supposed to sit here and listen to you, _trust _you when we don't know anything about you?"

Dana's body stiffened more at his words. She knew this wouldn't be easy… but it was turning out to be harder than she expected. Giving away too much information wouldn't be the best thing to do for neither her nor them, but if it was the one thing she had to do to gain their trust…

…after all… some of them needed to know…

"Sit down and let me finish. You will get the answers you want." She said coldly and held back a shiver as her heartbeat sped up, waiting for his answer.

The fear however was well hidden and her words powerful; like an ice-bladed knife pierced right through his throat, making all his protests freeze and slowly die with its touch.

The green coyote clenched his fists and hesitated a little before sighing and nodding, picking up his chair and -always with five pairs of wondering eyes following him- sat back around the table, waiting for the brunette to speak.

Te Warrior smiled and leaned back on her chair.

"My name is Dana and I was born in the Shadow Clan. I am a Warrior as you may have already understood. A protector, not a killer.

Our kin is composed of four clans: Water, Wind, Fire and Shadows. The first two descendants of the rebels, the last two considered 'lost souls'. Descendants of the Protectors.

In case you are wondering, two and two are not four in our case. We are at war for a long time now…"

"And how come no one knows anything about any of you?" Tech asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We hide. It's much easier than you would expect… There are many of us disguised out there… The hybrid race was thought to be extinct a long time ago, but a few survived. We're just a few hundreds though…

My clan is the one closest to the curse. It was one of us who would have to face the mistakes of the past some day… The main reason why every family dreaded the moment when a child was born.

They couldn't know what their son or daughter would have to go through in their life. And well… _almost _no one wants to see their kids suffer.

There would be one chosen one who would have to face the fate when what we feared the most happened.

That luck ought to be mine. That's why I'm helping you. But I can't do so, if you don't work with me… or believe me… Before it's too late…"

"Too late for what?" Duck's questioning voice was heard

"You don't want to know…"

"Tell us."

Dana twitched uncomfortably. How do you tell someone their fate looking straight into their eyes?

Why should _she_ of all people be the one to do this?

Her eyes softened as she scanned their faces.

The leader looked concerned, yet not scared; he had an air around him that made even her feel better. Like he believed that no matter what, there always was a way out.

Rev; even now that he looked confused and slightly scared, his energy was flowing of him. Sign of a truly strong character.

Lexi and Slam both looked taken aback, scared and uncertain of what to believe -just like Tech- but still, ready to fight until the end, loyal and dedicated to their friends.

Her eyes remained a little more pinned on Danger.

Fear and confusion was what she saw; The confused mind overshadowing the horror.

He wanted… no! he _needed _to know _exactly _what was going on.

"This… 'ghost' as you probably could call it is materialized anger and rage. Suffering and grief. Powerful emotions… Alone they can't do anything too much… But they can live through one of their own kin…

They can do anyone to reach him… And unless you don't understand what is going on here nothing can stop it…"

"Stop it from doing what?"

Dana sighed "…killing… torturing… driving you insane"

The six teammates exchange both confused and scared glances.

There was only one question left…

…they all knew it.

"And… who is the Descendant?"

The wolfgirl lightly shivered before looking up, straight into Danger's eyes.

"Who is the one of you who never met a family?" the cold voice echoed in the room.

Duck, surprised shot up and stepped back.

Dana just smiled sadly.

No turning back…

…not anymore…

**A/N: Expected? Unexpected? You tell me… The review button is over there...**

**Shorter than the previous, I know but… aw well….**


	9. The First Crack

_Who pulls your strings?_

_Who makes you scream?_

_Who hides the sound?_

_Who ever decides?_

_Feel your heartbeat slow down._

_Now you know_

_Can you __still breathe?_

_Well__, hold your breath._

_Seal your lips and turn around._

_Eyes shut and fists clenched._

_Leave while there's time._

_Don't make the same mistake I did._

_But now the coin is flipped_

_Tail__s I die_

_Heads I survive_

_How sick can life get?_

_How much lower will I fall?_

_It's already decided_

_The coin's twists take away moments_

_Awaken memories_

_Slowly kill the pain_

_Not afraid._

_Just regretful_

_I have failed_

_Failed before I begun._

_Mission over before it started._

_It's my own blood dripping on the floor._

_Drop by drop._

_Slowly killing me._

_And bounded to fight, I must ignore_

_Ignore what the others can't see_

_Irony…_

_Long black strings tied tight around my wrist_

_Keeping me here_

'_Thumb'_

_Blood splashed._

_Coin still._

_**T**__**ails.**_

Chapter 9: The First Crack

Duck curled his fingers together nervously, while trying to slowly take in what the girl had just said. Feeling a drop of sweat starting to roll down his face he raised his head to face the Warrior, an expression of disbelief painted on his face.  
He had no idea or how long he remained like that, staring forward, deafened by his mind's protesting screams, desperate to deny everything Dana had said.  
Serenity's veil softly fell to cover the tower, and remained there; fragile, yet untouched. Such silence was more than enough to scare all six. It wasn't something they were used to. It was abnormal, and in this particular case threatening; like the quietness foreboding the most destructive storm.  
"Ok… This is just too much. Too much! Can you listen to what you're saying?" Tech's voice echoed in the room, angry and desperate. "In a normal day in our tower, you appear, while nothing seems to be going wrong, you appear and start talking about I don't even know what! This just doesn't make sense! It's just… too fake!" the coyote gritted his teeth and turned his gaze to his teammate's faces.  
Ace merely nodded at his statement and turned at Dana waiting for her response.  
But it wasn't her who spoke up.  
"You don't understand Tech… I felt it too… There _was _something here like that. I felt it. It was frozen, creepy and more than possibly lethal. It was here and it was _real_" Duck blurted glaring at his teammate in an almost hating way.  
"Duck listen to yourself! I _could _possibly understand that you're getting scared by some creepy noises of a door screeching opened in the middle of the night, but immediately assuming it's a ghost! Use your mind just for _once. _Some weird girl comes over and tells you that for once _you _are the hero and you tend to immediately believe her? Lust for power goes _that_ far, really? How naïve can you be?"  
Both duck and coyote looked at each other hatefully as silence fell once more. The pain-mixed hate burning in Danger's eyes was more than obvious, as his fists and teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back the yells trying to escape.  
Without a word, the Loonatic turned around, exiting the kitchen and banging the door behind him.  
The others, minus Tech, winced as they heard his steps quicken to turn into a run, before hearing another door bang.  
Lexi sighed, laying her head on the table "Way to go Tech. He'll never forget that one…" she slightly growled running her fingers through her hair  
"Come on Lexi! Don't tell me you believe her too!" he looked almost insane; denial and disbelief were shining in his eyes and Lexi knew he wouldn't change his mind.

Not yet.

Dana was still standing some meters away, watching the scene, biting her lip so hard that now a small blood creek made its was out of the corner of her mouth, as her lips parted for the deathly tuneful sound of a sad laughter to resound in the room.

The five remaining turned their eyes upon the pale face, that showed absolutely no emotion and the head that shook as she turned her back.

"It will be too late when you understand… too late… I won't be able to do anything then." She quickly wiped away a single tear, letting out a slight laugh "I would tell you not to part. But it doesn't matter anymore… just… stay away from the shadows…" she whispered "Never follow the whispers… they're just voices right from the depths of hell. Never trust them. This may delay the end just a little." Before any of them could say anything, the wolfgirl clenched her fists and disappeared, right in front of their eyes, leaving five confused faces staring blankly at the spot she was just five seconds ago.

Silence fell, broken by Lexi's faint, tired whisper.

"Tech…"

"It's stupid"

"You can't know if-"

"It's… stupid…"

The coyote sighed and rubbed his forearms, turning his gaze on the window, watching the few thin cloud layers cover the sun's beams.

"My appetite got kicked out of the window guys. If you excuse me…" the green Loonatic spat, grabbing the handle and swinging the door opened, exiting the room, and letting it bang once again..  
"Something's just wrong…."

* * *

_Hello gadget boy_

The footsteps stopped. A head jerked up.

_Always hard to believe something you can't see, isn't it?_

Fear; despair; his lungs empty, his head numb

For the first time, numb.

_How about believing something you __**feel**_

Cold.

Shivers and shudders.

And then…

Darkness.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYYYYY**

**Gwah, school is going to kill me.**

**Exams suck.**

**I barely got to see ma buddies**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I hope it makes sense and you enjoyed it.**

**Till next time,**

**You know what to do ;)**


	10. The adamant blade and the music box

**Note: **_**Bold and**__**italics **_**are flashbacks**

_Fire to be fierce_

_Wind to be unforeseen_

_Shadows to be noble_

_Water to be sneaky_

_Together the perfect assassin_

_But they split_

_Thought they could make it on their own_

_Oh how wrong_

_Their fault! Their fault!!_

_Up to the six to make it up_

_Should help! Should help!_

_Can they?_

_Can the clans join back together?_

_One of each should be enough_

_No matter what, they know it well_

_The unseen one needs to be killed_

_So the real world doesn't turn to hell…_

Chapter 10: The adamant blade and the music box

Long and dark, the fingers stretched; reached for the handle.

Pain made the hand tremble as they gripped it too tightly; the veins seemed to get stuck on the skin, screaming in protest that they were about to break; that such strength was unacceptable for such a weak body; such a weak soul.

Yes, the boy could barely breathe and was oblivious to what caused his lungs be so sore; so fragile. His feelings had tangled into an incomprehensible mess; a mess that not even he could understand. The situation made him shake for a reason he couldn't make out.

His emotional strength was fading; slowly drained away, killed; no! not killed, _murdered_, murdered by those he could not see and yet knew so much about, those he did not know but was sure were watching, smiling, smirking, grinning, laughing at the sight of him breaking down; breaking down like he never had before.

His grip relaxed and his fingers twitched and twisted, making the dagger dance around his hand, the blade moving dangerously close to the skin, its sharp edge threatening to cut through the flesh. But even the thought of blood-gushing waterfalls didn't stop the little game.

The knife kept revolving; its hypnotizing twists made for no reason, any sense of danger deeply asleep in his mind. His body was moving on its own while his mind and conscience lay beaten, almost dead far away from him. His lips, pursed together in a thin line, now parted, releasing a slight, insane chuckle that echoed in the room for what seemed like a millennium before evolving into laughter that succeeded in making its way outside the room, only to remain as unheard as it was inside the four walls of the small white chamber.

"YOU WON'T DRIVE ME INSANE!" the cry was made to give strength to his own self. He threw himself off the bed and banged his fists hard on the wall; hoping to punch his way out.

Another chuckle escaped him and he shivered as his head shot up, eyes sparkling with madness and recklessness. He did not know; he did not care.

"You won't… you can't… I won't let you…"

He could now even see them inside his head; crying out of laughter, mocking, pointing, insulting…

"SHUT UP" he yelled as tears sparkled, turning the dirt on his face into mud.

"Stop it, don't laugh, don't mock me, don't laugh" his voice was shaking along with his body now, as his fists unclenched and his arms slid down the wall to fall on his sides.

On his left hand, the dagger still shone bright. He had to get out, needed to get out, before it was over… before it was all over.

A scream escaped him; like a call. A call for help; redemption; salvation.

And with that, the dagger was hurled out of his hand in the blink of an eyelash; thrown away by him and him alone, knowing where holding it could result to. And as it ripped through the air, he slid down the wall and stared up, on the ceiling, white like everything else in this room, whispering words; words he had heard _Them_ say.

An hour passed… and then another and one more; until his mind broke down along with his body and he fell into a deep sleep, full of voices and shivers.

Silence had fallen at last; but there, not ten feet away, lay the last sign of his madness; the dagger with the adamant blade, stabbed deeply into his prison's white plaster.

-------

_There was screaming_

_Bleeding_

_Shouting_

_Madness…_

Danger's eyelashes flickered and blue eyes shot opened as he rose and sat on his bed, rubbing his head. His nightmare's final scenes slowly died in his mind, the horror slowly fading away, making him able to breathe again.

Looking out of the window, he could see a red sun setting. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep or how much time he had been sleeping; all he knew was that his eyes were itchy and sore.

He turned his gaze from the window to the ceiling, wondering if everything was just a dream. His eyes closed trying to strengthen the hope that everything was a nightmare, but his friend's words still echoed in his mind. He instantly rubbed every single thought away; it wasn't something he wanted to think about. He yawned loudly and pulled the pillow on his lap, gripping it tightly.

"That dream…"

He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his forearms, momentarily letting the pillow go, only to grip it once again. "Was it a dream, really?"

"_YOU WON'T DRIVE ME INSANE__!"_

He crossed his arms over the pillow in thought.

"No… too real… I shouldn't underestimate this kind of feelings"

"_You won't… you can't… I won't let you…"_

"Who was this guy? Something about him… so familiar…" His eyes narrowed even more "And yet… I'm sure I've never seen him again in my life"

His fingers moved thoughtfully on the back of his head as he let himself sink into thought.

It was hard for him to accept everything, but something within screamed that every single word was true. He felt trapped within his own doubts, unable to cross the limits that were forced into his mind.

…But still…

His eyes darkened and he lay on his back once again, facing the ceiling.

"Time will tell, I guess"

A smirk crossed his lips. He remained like that or a while, just staring up, studying the pale secrets of his ceiling, trying to see through it to the darkening sky, before losing consciousness once again, sinking into a maze of monsters and riddles; still, with no heroes.

---------

"Our bond weakens…"

"I felt it"

The pink bunny rubbed her forearms and glanced at her yellow-clad leader, slightly trembling.

The other two had left, murmuring excuses, but it was no secret that they just wanted to be alone, like always. They were troubled; _too_ troubled. She couldn't say that she herself wasn't, but she was willing to fight back with teeth and claws so that everything turned out bright. Even if it didn't feel possible; not in the slightest…

_**Her chest felt pierced, she felt something in it, getting deeper and deeper, reaching her heart…**_

A cloud of fear darkened her face as she glanced at her chief once more.

The two were just sitting there for too long, not moving an eyelash, not saying anything. It was already starting to get dark, and that scared her.

She watched as the sun started to die in the horizon, wondering if there was something, _anything _she could do to stop it. Anything for one more moment of light, anything so it wouldn't get dark again, anything so she could keep away the shadows.

Anything so she could keep away _them_.

"A… Ace?" her voice was broken, the whisper low, full of fear

"Huh?" The bunny raised his eyes to meet his teammate's blue, icy stare.

"I…" she gulped and felt herself sweating. In an attempt to take control, she clenched her fists "I…I don't want it to get dark" a tear trickled down her cheek. "I know what can happen in the night. I don't want to get through this again…" her body was shaking "Some part of the story was true… Definitely true… I-" before she could realize what was happening, the leader had pulled her into a tight hug, making even more tears roll down, now feeling that she was safe, feeling that she needed to let everything out.

"_If only I co__uld choose… You would die first."_

Her eyes were closed; her breath quick…

"Oi, Lexi! We're a team! I'd never let anything happen to my teammates. If anyone had to be harmed, have no doubt that I'll make sure that's me"

"Don't say that… We need you"

"I'm responsible for you. I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you"

"But…" she swallowed "If things continue like that… we'll break apart"

She was shaking even more violently now "Who knows what could happen if-"

"Shhhh" he sighed, running a hand up and down her back in comfort. "We'll be fine. You know we'll be fine"

"I do? I don't know what I know, I-"

"You do… Just think of everything we've been through. Why would we break now? Why would something that hasn't happened all these years happen _now?_"

She shrugged and pulled away. She was still shaking, but the crying had ceased.

"Still… I can't… be alone in this darkness… not now… I can't"

The leader smiled

"Good. You know what then? We won't move from here all night. Neither of us."

Lexi let herself finally relax, but looked up concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"If there's something in here, I want to see it. And besides, I can't leave you in a condition like that. We're near everybody's room here, so if anything happens, we'll be able to hear it and go check it out. It'll be ok as long as we both don't fall asleep"

"Right… Thanks chief"

Ace smirked "Don't mention it, doll"

She groaned irritated, still smiled as she looked away.

But her smile faded the very same moment.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"We heard Duck's door close. Tech's room is closer. Do you remember…"

"No. No, I don't" a scowl appeared on his face "But… he could have locked himself in the laboratory, right?"

"I guess" she was uncertain and she knew he was too.

"We'd better go check in the morning though'

"But… what if in the morning it's… it's too late?"

"Oh, come on…" he narrowed his eyes "I mean… What could possibly happen?"

----------

The red Loonatic uniform was lying on the bed, while its owner was sitting on the widow-sill staring blankly at the setting sun. Ever since he got in his room he was there, not moving, hardly even breathing, enjoying the silence.

His hands were placed on top of his crossed legs, clutching tightly a small box and his head was tilted on his left.

"Is it true?"

_*******_

"_**What are you?"**_

_**The two eight year olds were facing each other from the opposite sides of the field for far too long without talking; still neither of them had made a movement to run away or move closer to the other. The one with his back on the sun, an anthro roadrunner, was sweating madly just looking at the mystery person, not ten meters away from him. However, no matter how much he tried, his legs would not move, his body would not respond. The only thing he could do was utter these words and tightly shut his eyes, waiting or what will happen next.**_

_**The girl facing him twitched somehow surprised, but let herself smile widely as she sat down, cross-legged, head tilted on her right "My name is Evee. What's yours?"**_

"_**T-that's not what I asked!" His teeth clenched and his eyes opened, only to see the girl's smile widening even more**_

"_**I know!" she giggled and moved her head from right to left "You're a funny person"**_

"_**Why so?"**_

"_**Your expressions are funny" Rev didn't think it was possible, but the girl's smile widened even more; he couldn't help but smile a little. She surely was weird, but that was nothing to worry about.**_

_**After all… he was weird too.**_

"_**My name is Rev Runner. Nice to meet you" he didn't move closer to her, but sat down as well, also crossing his legs.**_

_**The girl had bright red, short hair; barely touching her elbows. **__**Her eyes were a light shade of brown. 'Like milk chocolate' was the thought that crossed his mind. Around her neck was hanging a silver chain with a weird symbol on it and she, as a whole, was surrounded by an air of hyperness and mystery. The only thing that had confused him about her was the black animal-like ears and tail. He hadn't seen anything like her before; should he be afraid? If he should, then his instincts were probably asleep. He felt completely safe.**_

"_**I'm sorry if I scared you. I promise I won't harm you" Evee rubbed the back of her head and looked down **__**"I'm not really supposed to be out… I'd get in trouble if someone saw me" A scowl darkened her face.**_

_**Rev twitched and smiled, getting up and walking towards her. When he was finally right in front of her, she turned her eyes on him "What?"**_

"_**Well, let's make sure, they don't, shall we?" he grinned, grabbing her arm and running off.**_

_**He knew were he was going and she wasn't resisting. He already felt like she was a friend and he hadn't had one of them in a long while.**_

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**Towards the beach" he giggled "To my secret place!"**_

_*******_

There was a knock.  
Rev's eyes turned to the door.

"Who is it?"

No response.

The green orbs narrowed. There was definitely a knock. He had heard it clearly. "Duck, is that you?"  
No response again.

_Just my imagination…_

He exhaled and looked down at his hands, where the small black box was still being clutched

_But it wasn't my imagination back then…_

His grip tightened

_I know it…_

***

"_**I come here often too…. But I've never seen this place before"**_

"_**That's why it's secret" the roadrunner smiled as he lied down, facing the waves crushing on the cliffs.**_

_**Evee sat cross legged next to him and watched the waters, not uttering a word, just closing her eyes and enjoying the soothing sound. **_

_**They stayed there countless minutes; neither of them dared to break the silence, to scar the sound of the waves.**_

"_**You're right. They won't find me here"**_

_**Rev smiled "Who are you talking about anyway?"**_

"_**My… family"**_

"_**You ran away?"**_

"_**Not exactly"**_

_**He twitched and scanned her with his eyes. He had to ask again.**_

"_**Evee… You're not human, are you?"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**You're not an anthro either, are you?"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**Then-"**_

"_**It's difficult to explain" she smiled. "Let's not get too troubled"**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**I love music. Do you like music?"**_

_**Rev didn't get easily confused, but he knew he was now. Her question had appeared out of nowhere, but she didn't seem to mind; in fact she seemed to be oblivious **__**to the fact that changing subjects so quickly confused him.**_

_**Thinking about it, he concluded that he shouldn't pay much attention to it either. After all, expecting that an abnormal person would speak normally was absurd.**_

"_**Yes, I do. What kind of music do you like?"**_

"_**All kinds! I love all melodies!"**_

_**He raised an eyebrow "Well, there must be something you like best…"**_

_**Her face lit up with excitement. "There is one…" she reached for her pocket and took out a small, black, wooden box, holding it in front of his face. **_

"_**What's that?"**_

_**She smiled and opened it. Inside it was painted deep blue, and strange symbols were carved, covering ever visible inch, tangling together into a beautiful image. But most importantly, as soon as it was opened, a melody made its way out, joining the sound of the sea.**_

"_**It's a music box. And I love its melody"**_

_**Rev nodded, understanding why. It was soothing, it calmed him. It made him feel warm, safe. It felt like the music's beauty embraced him, kept him from harm.**_

"_**But… there is one thing I like more"**_

"_**I can't think of anything better than this one"**_

_**She closed the box and leaned back, closing her eyes once again. "There is. No matter how beautiful some sounds are, the sound of the sea will always stand out. There is no way to describe it but…It's the best music for me"**_

"_**I know what you're talking about"**_

_**She jerked up "You do? So… you don't think I'm… weird?"**_

"_**I do. But weird is special, right?"**_

_**She giggled "Well… I guess that you're weird too then"**_

_**He could feel himself smiling.**__** It was nice, so strangely nice to hear that from someone**_

"_**Sometimes… When I'm around here… just staring…" she hugged her knees tightly "…It's like… it's embracing me. Like I'm one with the sea"**_

_**And then silence fell. The roadrunner didn't respond; he just closed his eyes, tried to feel every single bit of the air caressing his face, breathe in all of the salt lingering in the air; tried to understand, fully understand her words.**_

"_**Evee?"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Are we friends?"**_

_**She glanced at him for a brief moment, then grabbed his hand and placed the small box in his palm. She then let go and nodded, going back to hugging her knees.**_

"_**We are. And as long as you keep this, we always will be"**_

"_**But… I can't, that's-"**_

"_**It's mine. I can decide who I give it to"**_

_*******_

"She was gone, I never saw her again… But this…" he looked down at the box "It couldn't have been a dream. I know she wasn't a dream…"

His eyes narrowed

"And now…"

_One with the sea…_

_**Our kin is composed of four clans: Water, Wind, Fire and Shadows**_

"Could she be… Could she?"

-----

There was a loud bang and the door shot opened. The young man facing the white wall turned his eyes on the intruder and smiled for the first time happy, relieved.

"Dana? How…"

The girl took two steps inside the white room before collapsing on her knees right in front of him "S-sorry it took so long D-drake…"

She raised her head and looked at him, then the wall behind him. "Such a perfect blade, stabbed in such a material. I'm disappointed" she gave a little smile

She was wounded from top to bottom but her face showed no sign of pain. She had decided to ignore it for now, there were more important things she had to take care of

"How did you manage to c-"

"I killed the guards"

"You WHAT?"

"There's no time… Drake…" she struggled to get back on her feet "Can you feel it? Can you hear them?"

"Yeah… They made my time here more of a torture than it originally was. Something's wrong, right?"

She gave a weak nod and grabbed his shoulders to support herself "I have failed. I can feel it more clearly with every second that passes, something has gone terribly wrong" she clenched her teeth "It's free…"

Drakes dark eyes widened in surprise. "So that's why the voices are louder"

She nodded again

"I'm so sorry… I left you fight alone… In here, with them trying to drive you crazy, fighting with insanity every moment that I was out there taking care of a mission that was sure to collapse… I'm so sorry… I was so worried, I'm so glad you're ok… I'm so sorry…" she looked around disgusted; she could feel a tear trickling down her cheek; then another and another… She wasn't someone that ever cried; but for him, her friend to have suffered so much because of her… It was too much to bear.

"It's not your fault they're narrow minded fools" he smirked "It's not safe to stay here… where should we go?"

"There's nowhere we can go… they'll find us."

"No matter how many soldiers they send, we can take down all of them!"

"No! you don't get it!" she squeezed his shoulders "_They'll _find us. It's free, it knows we're after it, there is nowhere to hide! And I can do nothing by myself anymore"

Drake nodded and walked across the room, to pull the adamant-bladed dagger out of the wall.

"You're not alone in this"

She looked up at him "No! I can't let you-"

"It's my choice Dana! No matter if you let me or not, I'll do it"

Although she was silenced, the expression drawn on her face betrayed her doubts and concerns.

"We should go before-"

There were distant voices; yells coming closer and closer, footsteps echoing through halls.

Drake smirked; to her own surprise, Dana did too.

"Looks like you're spotted… You can never sneak in silently enough"

"I was in a hurry you know…" she took out her daggers "Looks like we have to open a path…"

"We'll be chased around by our own kin now too…"

"Great…"

"Awesome"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well…" the dagger revolved around his hand for a brief moment, before he caught it and stared running towards the exit "Better get moving! We have some serious ghost hunting to do!"

_To be continued…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****x**

**Author's note: Another late update. Ugh, sorry, but I hardly had the time to work with the computer during the summer. I'm satisfied with this chapter though.**

**So Ace and Lexi suspect that something's wrong with Tech, Duck was somehow able to 'see' part of Drake's torture, Rev is starting to believe everything because of that girl, Evee, he had once met, who was his first ever friend.**

**The imprisoned guy in the first part, Drake, is actually an old friend of Dana, and is determined to help her with her task.**

**But where is Tech? Where is Slam? Are they ok, or are they lost?**

**Is it too late for anyone to interfere?**

**Oh, and because Drake's appearance isn't really able to be squeezed out of these bits: Unlike most Warriors, he is not a hybrid, but a human, descendant of human slaves that were forced to trained as Warriors along with the hybrids. Average height, short, blond, spiky hair and abnormally dark eyes. Thin lips; he has a scar on the left corner of his mouth which moves up to his cheek. On his left elbow he has a tattoo of the fire symbol**

**His skin is rather dark, just like everyone in his clan. (He's in Fire Clan)**

**But why was he imprisoned?**

**Why do YOU think he was imprisoned?**

**Enough now. Hole you enjoyed! R&R**


End file.
